The preface to the next Twilight book
by JessColleen
Summary: This is my version of the next Twilight book after Breaking Dawn. Ever wondered what would happen when the Volturi recovered from their wounded ego? Read to find out. . . ON HIATUS
1. Preface

Midday Light

Though I never doubted for a second they would forget, I'd managed to keep the thought from dwelling in my unusually protected mind. I knew I was just deluding myself, but I didn't want to think of it, it hurt too much. I knew how long it had been since they're last 'visit' that had barely escaped a seemingly unavoidable fight. But even after 20 years my needs were still not satisfied. My almost unbearable passion for my husband, Edward, had not been dulled with time. My need to protect and to care for my angelic daughter, Renesmee, was not enough for what we faced now. How many more treasures had they collected over the years? Alice, now staring at us with that blank expression in her eyes we all knew so well, matched with a horrified gaze, was a face we all remembered. She had not needed to utter one word for us all to know the danger. The Volturi were coming. How soon? Not yet known. How dangerous? Assumed easily. What for? The hardest question of all, but the one with the simplest answer. My happiness, my reason for existence, my daughter.


	2. Chapter 1 Knowing

Hey, thanks to the people who reviewed, but I need more!!! This entry isn't going to be very long as I don't have much time.

Any review will do, be it good or bad. So please R&R after reading… =] (Also, I would recommend to the story Summer Fling by misticbutterfly, it's an amazing fanfic)

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I was, I am not Stephenie Meyer, and the characters remain hers…

Temper, watch your temper, I reminded myself. Despite the fact that my time of being a newborn was up, watching Jake with Renesmee now, always brought out my worst side. Though I attempted, in vain, to control my emotions, it was a lost cause with the likes of Jasper in the vicinity. However, I must learn to warm to the idea of seeing them together like this, hugging, kissing in the absolutely-not-private Cullen living room. The wedding was approaching with haste, causing Alice to constantly be in organizing mode.

My logical self knew that this was a good thing, that Jake would love and protect her until, for whatever reason, it was impossible to do so anymore. However, my illogical side was screaming at me to not let go of my baby girl, even though physically, she was older than me. The panic we had had in the early stages of her life was wasted, which we had discovered during that horrific day my infallible vampire memory had tried desperately not to remember. But sure enough, after five years, at the age of what looked like early twenties, she had stopped growing. Now our most immediate worry had vanished, Alice was determined to throw them a big wedding, which neither Jake nor Renesmee was against. So here we were, the day before the wedding, busy putting the finishing touches to the entire house when a flower drop interrupted the silence we had been working in. Of course, those who were in the house (which included Jasper, Edward, Emmett and I, as the others were hunting) immediately ran toward the cause of the noise, only to be confronted with a scene that would terrify the best of us. The flower had been dropped by a tiny frame, perfect in her beauty, with clouds of pixie-like dark hair crowding her face, a face wearing a blank but somehow dismayed expression. That was not a normal vision face for Alice. Looking to my left, I found the emotions mirrored on Edwards face, and abruptly I knew what was happening. Whilst the other people not involved in the vision were panicking, demanding to know what was going on I just stood. Frozen to the spot, scared that if I so much as blinked my whole very being would shatter. I knew there was only one thing that would put this expression on their faces. I knew it would change everything. I knew the Volturi were coming. For my daughter, my precious daughter. Oh, Renesmee.

Soooo, what did you think???? Please, please, please R&R, reviews make my fingers type faster….. =] xXx


	3. Chapter 2 Hopeless

**Hi! Okay I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't write for ages but I wasn't actually going to update at all, so thanks so much to EternallyJaded for giving me the motivation to get off my lazy backside and actually write something. Yes I know I have no excuse, I'm sorry!! Also thanks to all of you who read and reviewed or added to updates or even if you're just reading this now. You guys rock!!! Okay so here goes… (Sorry the chapters are pitifully short; my mind for some strange reason refuses to write longer chapters)**

**

* * *

  
**

"They'll arrive in around two months; they will not bring witnesses as they are expecting foul play. Their newest member assures a victory, Aro does not worry he will be unsuccessful." Bella heard Alice say in the dead monotone she adopted when she was having a vision, though the meaning behind those words she was barely processing. Her mind threatened to shut off concentration at any moment as to make this disaster bearable. "As they arrive they will destroy the one who poses the most threat first. Who disables their advances the most… Bella." The last word was a strangled whisper that somehow carried all the danger of a scream.

Edward groaned painfully, obviously experiencing his wife's gory murder in torturous clarity. Bella hardly noticed how her unnecessary breathes came in shallow gasps. The others were all deadly silent. Thank goodness Esme wasn't here to hear this. Abruptly, the vision cleared as quickly as it had come on, leaving Alice gasping in an unnatural position. The way everyone burst into action after that would have been comical if not for the seriousness of the situation. It was as if an exceptionally powerful enchantment had just been broken.

Jasper cradled Alice, urging her to recall why they would come, so his military programmed mind could process a solution. Emmett's usually playful manner was severely in contrast as he bellowed down the phone to a shaken Carlisle, at a nearly unintelligible rate even for a vampire. Bella was frantically whispering through the phone to Renesmee to come home, as a whisper was all she could manage in her traumatized state. Edward cradled her to his chest, almost sobbing at the thought of losing Bella again. The chaotic scene eventually dwindled to a depressive temperament so strong it forced Jasper to his knees before Alice insisted they left the room.

This time it was different to before, for two dominant reasons. The first being that the Volturi had gained a true Jewel in the collection, with a gift no one could protect against. An almost literal modern Medusa was what they would face. She could kill with a single glance whenever she wanted to. Their choice was to avoid her gaze and close their eyes, only to be massacred for their helplessness; or keep them open and face instant death. However, an instant death was not worthy of ones who had ridiculed and stung the Volturi. They would take much more pleasure in a torture. Taking out Bella first ensured she would no longer incapacitate Jane's gift. By they end they would have to beg for the mercy of death. The second of the reasons was perhaps the more terrifying. The Volturi didn't come on the false pretence of saints. They came to murder the Cullen's, and anyone else who was in the way. The Cullen's would not ask their once witnesses to die for them; it was hopeless anyway. The plan was foolproof and the Cullen's were the fools. Just two months to live. Two months in which to fit an eternity. But the death sentence didn't mean they wouldn't go down fighting.

* * *

**What did ya think?? Go on, tell me using that little button right there…**


End file.
